Saria Kal
Saria Kal is a Wood Elven Druid from An'doril. History PART 1 : Saria Kal hailed from An'doril, the home city for High Elves, Wood Elves, and Dusk Elves. As a Wood Elf, Saria grew up with druidic traditions, making her having a natural affinity towards the Green Faith. Originally, Saria was one of the elven druids who would aid in ensuring An'doril maintained proper relations with nature and the wilds. Because of this, much of her life took place outside of the city itself, with various druidic communities that maintained the balance of nature in the outskirts of An'doril. As a Druid of the Green Faith, she reveres multiple aspects of nature, having a distinct affinity for plants and earth elementals. Her life was more or less straightforward, until the Third Orcish War broke out. As the war would also pose a threat to nature, Saria had to make a conscious decision whether to aid against the war or not. During this contemplation however, she would witness various signs in the wilds of what she was urged to do. From unusual, graceful breezes passing along her frame, to animals gathering to watch her in distinct formations, to even stars at night seeming to fixate upon her like eyes... she felt that these were all clear indications from the Green Faith, that she needed to get more actively involved to safeguard what she could. Mysterious as this revelation was that influenced her decision, she'd wholeheartedly proceed to venture out in order to find and aid the other races who struggled against the Orcish threat. Her departure from An'doril was filled with a variety of strange incidents that she didn't quite expect. They would almost feel as if she was being tested through various trials, becoming ever wiser throughout her journey. Her time spent traveling and wandering has taught her much, yet she knows there is still much more to know. What she does understand clearly though, is that she feels as if a powerful force guides her in her quest... something which may or may not becoming more prominent as time goes by... PART 2 : Several years later after performing her duties as a druid, she lost a close friend of hers by the name of Arryn, who was once leading a druidic circle for Oustomia. Her permanent loss had left a sense of emptiness in Saria's heart, and so, became lost with a diminished purpose. Deep down she knew she could never replace Arryn's brilliance, so she sought out the Green faith for an answer, drifting away from the world's affairs. As such, she'd only briefly appear as a mysterious individual to aid adventurers against a variety of threats. In truth behind the scenes, she was seeking a deeper purpose, hoping that the stars would guide her. One day, while in meditation and communing with the earth, a sign had been revealed to her. Before her, she would witness a geyser briefly rise from a nearby pond, as it fired off multiple colors of elemental matter. Water, fire, air and earth. After witnessing the curious display, the geyser would vanish into the pond, settling. She'd then hear a singular, faint whisper from the winds which said, "Become". A revelation would come to her mind, understanding what it meant. While Saria was no stranger to elemental power, she only ever had a proper attunement to earth (and plants). The time had come to truly begin exploring the other elements that she did not expand upon. And so, it was from that day forth, a new path had become clearer to her. In silent solitude, and guidance from the elements themselves, Saria would retrain herself to become truly one with nature's forces. This led her to eventually learning more about the First World, and as such, was noticed by some of its inhabitants. The most notable of the First World's inhabitants was a group of Nornkith Ascetics in service to Magdh, who dwelled in the Evergrove. As they understood the great dangers that plagued Oustomia, with many more worse things to come, they assisted in guiding Saria with her retraining, and ultimately, growth. It was unclear just how much time had passed while Saria lingered in the First World with the Nornkith Ascetics, but as many factors were unusual within the realm to begin with, she may have been in there for well over 1,000 years, to the point that time simply no longer had any meaning for her. Once she did return from her time in the First World, she emerged as almost a completely new person. Her resolve was stronger, and her tie to natural and planar forces had drastically increased in potency. A new sense of determination had filled her spirit, now closer with her connection with the wilds and the elements. PART 3 : WIP. Appearance Saria is a wood elf who has been largely influenced by the magical wonders of An'doril, and later on, the First World. After emerging from the First World, Saria now appears to have a pristine presence. Her connection with the natural elemental forces of the world and beyond became significantly magnified, bonded with her druidic capabilities. Her eyes are a dazzling emerald green, with lush, silky blonde hair and milky fair skin. Her entire being blooms with vigor and life. Her physique is well-toned, fit and flexible, matching the condition of most ascetics or monks. She typically wears a light druidic garb, with various hints of the First World's influence upon it. Personality Saria is a very peaceful individual, and her presence clearly indicates that. She follows her heart as a compass, both for morality, and direction. She will only resort to violence if absolutely necessary, though most of the time, it's for self-defense or protection of others or nature's interests. After becoming influenced by the First World, Saria's bond with nature has magnified to such a degree that her very essence and persona radiates tranquility. Friends Her family still lives at An'doril, and she is a good friend to fellow Druids of the Green Faith. She has a deep respect for one of her homeland's core deities, Calistria. Arryn was once one of her closest and most trusted friends, and her loss has pained Saria deeply. She is also a friend to various Nornkith Ascetics of Magdh, along with druidic, shamanic, and oracle followers of Ng. Enemies Her greatest enemies would be those who seek to bring about mindless destruction to life and the wilds. Aspirations She wishes to understand more about the mystical forces that guide her along her journey. She ventures into the unknown, and admires traveling and exploring. Now, having experienced glimpses of the First World, Saria continues on a path of personal enlightenment and reverence of the world's natural forces, while also embracing the aspects of freedom and love. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active Category:Pvp